Our Life
by googlygummybear
Summary: Somethings come out of the blue, some are planned. Here you get both. Follow Masaomi and girlfriend through the ups and downs of their relationship.
1. OC Information

**Before this story starts here's some information about the OC that will show up in this story. I hope you enjoy the story, and review plenty with constructive criticism etc.**

Name: Sarah Foster

Age: 27

Appearance: Light sandy blonde wavy hair with dark highlights, bright blue eyes with thick dark eyelashes and very pale skin.

Personality: She is happy and smiley, though she does tend to worry too much and sometimes stresses out and overworks herself. Her favorite things involve cuddling and sitting in silence while it's storming outside. She loves laughing and joking around with people, especially Kaname and Yusuke.

Background: After living in North Dakota until she was eighteen she moved to Tokyo and met Masaomi at a singles mixer that her friend forced her to attend and that Masaomi's mother had forced him too go to.


	2. Not So Little Secret

A young woman shrieked happily as she ran through the small apartment she was in, trying to get away from the man chasing her. When she got to the living room she quickly moved to one end of the couch, causing the man to stop and stand at the other end.

"Give up Sarah, your not going to win this," he spoke in an attractive and cheerful voice.

Sarah shook her head, "not a chance." She faked moving to her left and ran right, catching the man off guard.

Sadly, due to his height his long legs easily met her and he wrapped his arms around her back and scooped her up in his arms. She squirmed and pushed, attempting to break his hold, with no success. Her lips formed a pout, the man holding her moved his face towards hers and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I told you, you wouldn't win," he said against her lips, his mouth forming a smirk.

"Fine, but mark my words. I will beat you eventually, Masamoi Asahina, do not underestimate me," she said, glaring at him playfully.

Ever since Masaomi moved in with his girlfriend Sarah a few months ago they had constantly had these little play fights. All of them ended with the young blonde girl running around their apartment and him catching her before she could escape.

"I wouldn't dream of it my love." Masaomi set her down and she wrapped her arms securely around his waist. Slowly she brought her lips towards his, he leaned down meeting her half way, "I love you Sarah."

Sarah smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest, "I love you too Masaomi."

He was about to kiss her again when her stomach growled loudly, the couple laughed and he pulled his head away from hers a bit, "I think it's time for dinner," he said with a smile adorning his handsome features, "why don't you go shower and I'll make us something to eat."

She nodded and let him go, turning around to make her into the bathroom. As she was about to close the door a thought popped into her head, "ha, I win," she yelled towards the kitchen, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

Usually the couple 'fought' about stupid little things, tonight it was about who got too shower first, and since Masaomi had won, he was technically supposed to shower. But now that he was cooking she had won the battle, and that made her very happy, even if she had own by default.

After a few minutes she got out and dried herself off, she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt before leaving the steamy bathroom and heading to the kitchen. Masaomi stood by the table, placing small bowls of rice next to slightly larger bowls filled with noodle and chicken, everything smelled delicious.

"I don't know how I was healthy before I met you," she said, referring to her bad cooking skills. Her usual meals before meeting Masaomi consisted of frozen rice heated up in the microwave and ramen noodles.

He sat down in one of the chairs and Sarah followed in suit, "sometimes I wonder the same thing," he said jokingly.

The couple ate in silence, the only sounds coming from their chopsticks hitting against the glass bowls. When all the food was gone Sarah got up and brought the dishes to the sink where she started washing them.

Masaomi came up behind her and grabbed a dish towel, he took the now cleaned and rinsed bowl from Sarah's hands and dried it off. Finally all the dishes had been washed, rinsed, and dried, the two wiped the water of their hands and Masaomi left the kitchen to go and shower.

Sarah wiped up some excess water that had splashed onto the counter before moving from the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked beyond the tv and out the large window, her thoughts immediately wandered to a small secret she had been keeping from Masaomi for the past week.

Her hand laid on her flat stomach as she moved so she was laying on her back. _'All I need to do is find a good way to tell him.'_

She jumped suddenly when she felt a hand brush a few strands of blonde hair from her face. "You ready to go to bed?" Masaomi asked as he knelt by the couch.

The blonde nodded and got up, following him into their bedroom. They both laid down and Sarah laid on her side, letting her face lay on his chest. She inhaled his scent and smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. Finally the two fell asleep, with Sarah's mind coming up with an idea to break the news she had to Masaomi.


	3. Please Be Happy

**Chapter three, I'm so excited for you all to read this. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Sarah quickly ran from her bedroom and towards the front door. On the other side stood a Chinese food delivery man, holding a box full of food. She smiled and took the box, and gave paid him.

Using her foot she closed the door and moved to the kitchen, setting up the food in plates and in bowls. Next to each plate she set a fortune cookie, though Masaomi's was special compared to hers. Double checking everything she went into the bathroom and fixed her hair for the umpteenth time that night.

Masaomi was going to be home from work in a few minutes and Sarah had decided that she was finally going to tell Masaomi the news tonight. She paced back and forth across the living room until she heard the front door open.

She met him at the door and kissed him on the cheek, "welcome home," she said with a smile.

"It's good to be home," he said with a suspicious tone in his voice. He sniffed the air, smelling the food in the kitchen, then he turned his face towards hers, "did you cook?"

Sarah looked at him wide eyed and shook her head, "no I ordered out," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, "come on, tonight's a very special night for us."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Their anniversary had been a month ago. Sarah's birthday was in February, and it was only May. And obviously it wasn't his birthday, what could he have forgotten.

"Don't worry about it for now, you'll figure it out after dinner."

They sat down to eat and chatted quietly about their days, though Sarah kept her description short and vague, as not to give much away. At the end of dinner all that was left on the table were the fortune cookies, and Masaomi was dying of impatience.

"Now will you tell me why tonight is so special?"

She smiled and picked up her fortune cookie, "just open your cookie."

He did as he was told and pulled the two pieces of the cookie apart. Grabbing the paper, he ate the cookie and looked at the small paper in his hands.

You will soon welcome a new addition to your life  
Lucky numbers: 3-12-2012

Masaomi stared at the fortune in confusion, trying to piece it together, finally it clicked in his brain and his lips turned into a wide smile. He stood up and grabbed Sarah in a tight hug, both laughed from happiness.

"When did you figure this out?" He asked looking at her, his eyes shone with delight.

"Just a few weeks ago, I've been trying to think of a creative way to tell you," she explained, still laughing. "When I finally got the fortune cookie idea I called the restaurant and asked them that when they made our food if they could make a specific cookie for you."

Masaomi's smile grew more as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend and soon to be mother of his child, "this is amazing, I'm so excited about this."

"I'm glad, and now all we need to do is call our families." Sarah's voice was low and devious, "but I sort of have an idea of how we can tell them."

"And what would that be?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his brown locks, "you'll see my dear, you will see."

He frowned and raised an eyebrow at the tone in his girlfriends voice, "what are you planning?"

"Don't worry, just be ready to do some explaining in a few days."

* * *

**I hope this met your guys standards, it was really fun writing this. I even went online to search for creative ways to tell your husband (boyfriend) you're pregnant, that where I got the wonderful fortune cookie idea.**

**Thanks for reading, please review with an constructive criticism or suggestions for anything that could maybe happen in future chapters, I always love hearing what you guys think.**

**By the way, chapter four will be up very soon, so get ready!**

**~Googlygummybear~**


End file.
